


Wizard

by planetundersiege



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Adoptive family, Children, Court, Dead name, Diagon Alley, Disapproving Family, England - Freeform, Floo powder, Gen, Happy Ending, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Hufflepuff, LGBT+, Magic, Matthew Milton (OC), Ministry of Magic, Modern Day Hogwarts, Mrs Milton (OC), Muggleborn, Muggles, Name choosing, Oneshot, Post Series, Professor Neville Longbottom, Slytherin, Sorting Hat - Freeform, Time Skips, Trans, Trans Hogwarts Student, Trans Wizard, Transboy, Transgender, Transphobia, Vincent Milton (OC), Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Wizard, hair cutting, halfblood, neville longbottom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As a certain boy gets told he's a witch, his life turns upside down as he confesses he's actually a wizard.





	Wizard

It was the beginning of a summer in England. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing around leaves from trees, the sounds from honking cars were heard in the distance, followed by dog barks made this a usual day in the rural neighborhood of a certain young boy, who still yet hadn't gotten a name he thought suited himself, or well rather, he was afraid of starting to think of names, because of his mother.  
His mother refused to believe he was a boy.  
Because of her, he still had long wavy brown hair and wore dresses and went by a girl’s name, because his mother refused to listen to him.  
He wasn't even allowed to wear normal tshirt anymore, not after the time he told her he was a boy, as a sort of “scolding” according to the mother.  
He certainly didn't like it.  
Once the summer ended, he would be sent to an all girl school, his cursed chest was starting to grow in, and his mother have told him about how he slowly would change into a beautiful woman.  
He was not ever going to be a woman, just the thought of it made him gag.  
During this ordinary day, he was looking out of the window, when he suddenly saw, was that a man dressed in a robe?  
“Mom! There’s someone at the door!”, he shouted.  
“I’m in the bathroom Jennifer! Can you open?”.  
There it was, a stab right in the guts.  
How he hated that name.  
“Do I have too? That man looks weird!”.  
“Yes open dear! I’m down soon”.  
“Okay sure…”.  
He got up from his seat, went to the hallway and slowly opened the wooden door. Yes this man on the other side sure was unusually dressed, that was confirmed.  
“Good day. I’m Neville Longbottom, teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be young miss Jennifer Fern. May I come in?”.  
“Sure…?”.  
“Jennifer did you open the doo… who are you?”, his mom said, as she arrived. “And why are you dressed like that? I heard my daughter say you were weirdly dressed but this is ridiculous. I swear I’ll call the police if you try something funny”.  
“Take it easy, I’m here to explain everything, and it's going to make sense. But first a question, do you believe in magic?”.

~ Thirty minutes later ~

“So you mean… my daughter is a witch? Like I am actual spell casting, broom flying sort of witch? Magic is real?”  
“Correct”.  
“And the school has a good curriculum? Which makes her be able to control herself?”  
“Correct again”.  
“And she will get a good education?”.  
“Yes, Hogwarts in the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the entire world. Do you have any more questions?”.  
“Not really, only, she is forced to wear skirts or dresses right? I want her to grow up to be proper”.  
Oh no. Not this again.  
Anything but this.  
“That’s an unusual question? But a skirt is part of the female uniform”.  
“Good. I want the best for my daughter”.  
“Son”, he whispered, under his breath. He had to say it, he just had too. He had to let it out, maybe he could be himself at that school.  
“What did you say?”, Neville asked.  
“I’m a boy”.  
“Well okay why didn't you say so before…”.  
“Oh not this nonsense again, you’re gonna embarrass yourself if you keep pretending you have this pathetic phase Jennifer. This is why she must wear skirts at all times”, his mother said.  
“Excuse me? Phase?”.  
“Yes. She believes she is a boy, that is so ridiculous. Can you even believe it?”.  
Silence for a few second.  
“There’s nothing ridiculous about being transgender? There’s a few transgender students like him at our school and we have a strict non bullying policy and we will do anything to make our students feel safe”.  
Him.  
He got called him.  
“It's off”.  
“What?”.  
“The deal for the school is off. I’m not sending my daughter to a freak school that will brainwash her into thinking she’s a boy. She’s going to an all girl’s school and that's it. She needs to realize that she’s a girl”.  
“But without the right training his magic might be a hazard, not only to himself, but the everyone around him”.  
“Don't call my daughter a he. She’s a she. And I want you out of my house this instant”.  
“Mom you can't do this!”, the boy screamed, tears in his eyes, too shocked to say anything more.  
“I’m the one in charge here Jennifer. Up to your room! Now! While I escort this madman out of the house”.  
With tears in his eyes, he went into his room, saw the man leave, before his mother came up.  
“If I ever hear another word about this nonsense…”, she said, before walking out of the room, locking him inside, and he heard her muttering it was for his own good.  
That was it, he had lost hope.

~ The next day ~

“Jennifer, I’ll be gone for a few hours for an errand, be a nice girl and we’ll go out dress shopping once I get back”, his mother said, and the door closed.  
He sighed.  
He would rather die than dress shopping, and he would do anything to get this ridiculously long hair cut.  
Getting it cut…  
Maybe…  
He made up his mind.  
It was now or never.  
He ran to the bathroom, got a pair of scissors, and began to cut it off. Long strands of brown wavy hair falling down to the floor, slowly forming a growing pile. He felt freedoms come closer, it felt like nothing could destroy this moment, but before he finished, he suddenly froze in absolute shock.  
What had he done?  
His mother would literally kill him.  
It wasn't even that short yet, his hair still reached to his shoulders, but she would still be so angry.  
He would be grounded for life, he would be forced to wear even more feminine clothes, and he would be sent to that damn all girl’s school.  
His life was a mess.  
Tears ran down his cheeks, and he did the only thing a frightened eleven year old would do, he left the house, and just ran, not even thinking about where he was going.  
Street after street, to just get away from everything, until he found himself in the park about teen minutes away from his house.  
“Hey are you okay?”, he heard a voice ask, and as he turned around, he saw what for her was an angel.  
It was Neville.  
“Mr Longbottom…? What are you doing here? My mom forbade me from going…”.  
“That's why I’m back, I went and had a meeting with the Ministry of Magic, and we were planning to get you just no, but you weren't at your house when I arrived, so I apparated around the neighborhood. Until we have talked to your mother we want you to be in a safe environment”.  
“So you mean… I can come? To your school?”.  
“Yes, you are going to Hogwarts, and we found a family that can host you until court, and if your mother still doesn't change her mind after the court, you may stay there, because what I saw yesterday was abuse. There has been countless of trans students at Hogwarts and some of their stories, I don't want your life to turn into that”.  
The boy was crying, as the professor leaned closer and gave him a hug.

~ An hour later ~

The boy walked alongside Neville, looking with mesmerized eyes at Diagon Alley. He had never seen such beauty, it was different in a good way. Everything looked like it came out of an amazing storybook, and he was going to be part of it. And better yet, he was going to be a part of it as himself, because right now, he had changed into a warm jumper and a pair of loose pants, clothes bought at a second hand shop, but he loved the clothes. And on top of that, they were outside of the Diagon Alley barber.  
“Here’s a few galleons, get exactly the haircut you want, I’ll quickly go to the ministry and meet the people that will host you until the court, the ministry sees this as an urgent fall, sadly it is because your mom refuses you to learn magic and not because of your identity, but at least it will go faster since uncontrollable magic is dangerous”.  
He nodded, and stepped it, as Neville disappeared once again.  
“Hello, my name’s Quinsley and I’ll be your barber for today. What style do you want today?”.  
“I want it cut short, it has grown a little too long”, he said, trying to make it sound like he had always had short hair.  
“Okay I definitely see that, what is your name?”.  
“Matthew”, he said, the first name that came up on his tongue.  
Matthew…  
It felt so right. It was the first name he came up with, the first that entered his head. It was just as a reflex, but he already felt it was gonna stick with him for the rest of his life. It was like he had never been anyone but Matthew. He was a Matthew, no doubt about it, why else would it feel like he for the first time in his life actually talked about himself?  
It was settled, his name was Matthew.  
“Okay young man, take a seat”.  
Young man…

For the next fifteen minutes, his hair got cut and styled, in a short hairstyle so popular in many boys his age, and as he had paid, and looked at himself in the mirror, he smiled. What he saw in the mirror was himself, and a huge pain on his chest had disappeared, just because of the simple haircut.  
But it was more than a haircut for him, it was the beginning of something more.  
As he paid, he heard the door to the shop open, and there was Neville, with a middle aged woman, with blond hair and a boy that looked a little older than him, with black hair and a darker skin tone.  
Matthew quickly went up to the people.  
“Hello, I’m Matthew”, he said, as he shaked the woman's hand.  
“Matthew, so I see you settled for a name then”.  
He nodded.  
“Well this is Mrs Amelia Milton”.  
“Pleasure to meet you”, he said, giving her a shy smile.

~ Two weeks later ~

“So you mean the stairs actually move? For real?”.  
“Yes they do, it can be weird to get used too, and be a pain when you’re late for a lesson and the stair suddenly feels like moving”.  
“And there’s really ghosts?”.  
“Yes, a lot of them. And most of them are really friendly. There’s also this weird poltergeist named Peeves who is a big troublemaker, only the Bloody Baron, my house ghost, can scare him”.  
Matthew was currently hearing all amazing things about Hogwarts from Vincent, the twelve year old adoptive son of Mrs Milton.  
The two boys had grown really close, and Vincent had been in Mrs Milton’s care since last summer, he had apparently had the same problem as Matthew, parents that didn't accept him.  
It was comforting in not being alone, especially since he had gotten lots of new clothes, a male uniform, and he had gotten a magical binder from Diagon Alley, that would never hurt his chest. And once he got a little older, he could get potions that made him go through the right kind of puberty.  
It was like he was able to be himself for the first time in the entirety of his life.  
It was pure heaven, he couldn't find a better way to explain it.  
The muggleborn was so nice to him, treating him like her own son, but she still hadn't told him the story of how her muggle husband died.  
The house was nice, out in the countryside, a typical muggle house, with a few magical items, like brooms.  
Vincent had taught him how to fly a broom, the rules of quidditch, and also so much about the wizarding society from the halfblood.  
But the most interesting must be the school houses, Vincent was in Slytherin, which used to have a bad reputation, but Matthew couldn't see a single thing wrong with Vincent. Well he was kind of annoying sometimes, but aren't everyone?  
Why did his house even have a bad reputation?  
He thought it just seemed cool to live in dungeons,  
“Boys, it’s time”, Mrs Milton said, and soon they got ready with the floo, and soon they were in the huge ministry building.  
He still couldn't believe all this magic.  
But it was now or never.   
It was time for court.  
He carefully stepped into the courtroom, looking around, holding Mrs Milton’s hand, and quickly backed away as he heard a furious scream.  
“Jennifer! What have you done to my Jennifer?!? Her hair is short and look at what she’s wearing! You have destroyed her! YOU WIZARDS ARE SCUM! YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY DAUGHTER!”.  
Not much needed to be said here.  
The stabs Matthew felt in his heart, and his mother's extreme attitude and screaming during the entirety of the court made it pretty clear, Matthew had a new legal guardian just a few hours later, and a charm would be put on his mother so that even if she wanted too, she couldn't misgender him.  
Once they were home in the evening, Mrs Milton gave him countless of hugs, saying that he was safe there, and that he could grow up to be who he was.  
That night, Matthew went to bed with tears in his eyes, feeling the acceptance of his new family.  
He was the new son in a new family.  
And he was a wizard.

~ Another two weeks later ~

“David Malstrom!”  
Silence...  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
Matthew felt his heart beat faster than ever, he was pretty sure he was next in the sorting.  
He was actually here, at the magical school, getting sorted into a house…  
“Matthew Milton!”, the teacher shouted as he looked at the old parchment list, and he carefully began walking, and sat down on the old chair, getting the hat over his head, carefully looking around the great hall, seeing his adoptive brother waving at him from the Slytherin table.  
This was it.  
“You’ve come a long way already and will go further. Brace yourself young boy… HUFFLEPUFF!”  
He took the hat off and went to his new table.  
The evening was full of food, and making new friends, but the best part was going to sleep in the Hufflepuff dorms.  
He was in the same room as all the other boys, and he felt a smile on his lips as he slowly drifted out of consciousness, draped in the yellow fabric of his blanket.  
This was the beginning.  
He was Matthew Milton.  
First year Hufflepuff Hogwarts student.  
Wizard.  
Not a witch, and never had been.  
He was a wizard.  
And always will be.


End file.
